The Sora Hawkins Dance
by Random Romantasist 999
Summary: "Do you like my sweater, Sora?" "Uhm, yeah, Riku. It looks good on you. But you haven't answered my question." "Oh, what was that?" "Will you go to the dance with me?" Ah, the joys of the anual Sadie Hawkins Dance


**Well, I wrote this story for two, well three, wait four, reasons. **

**One, I wanted to explain how I chose Sora and Riku's last names, because those are the ones I spent any time on. OK, Sora's last name is Hawkins because when I was first introduced to the Kingdom Hearts fandom I only read RokuNami fics, and the ones that I liked best were the ones based off Reliant K's song "Sadie Hawkins Dance" because it seemed to fit so well with the characters. So when it came time for Roxas to get a last name I chose Hawkins as a nod to my Kingdom Hearts beginnings (And I didn't really like the sound of Roxas McCartney, which was my other choice) and since I find Sora and Roxas adorable as twins, they share a last name (but if they aren't related for some strange reason, Sora's last name is Hathorn because I want them to sit together at graduation, and that's the name of my favorite history teacher). Riku's last name is Yagami because I felt bad for making all my stories take place in America, so I wanted a Japanese character. I chose Riku because he seemed like the best choice, plus I love reading about him confessing to Sora in Japanese (not that he'll ever do it in my stories because I love the language, and I don't want to slaughter it). I had a hard time picking a last name for him because I couldn't pick between the Japanese words for 'dark,' 'heart,' and 'switch' because A) they all represented him well in my mind (PM me about 'switch' if you're confused. I have a whole rant ready) and B) because they all sucked as last names. Now, I'm sure several of you will recognize the name Yagami from _Death Note_ and I did in fact steal it from there, because my friend pointed out to me that it says "I'm a gay" backwards, and it had me laughing for _hours_. Yes, I _am_ that easily amused. **

**Two, I love the song "Sadie Hawkins Dance" and this was a perfect excuse to listen to it on loop for inspiration. **

**Three, I noticed there was only one story to this song for SoRiku, and I decided that that needed to be fixed immediately.**

**Four, I'm an author, writing's what I do.**

**Wow, that was the _longest_, most rambling Author's Note I've ever done, and I'm just making it longer by commenting on the fact. People who made it here get my love and a curious glance (why did you read all that?). Oh, and I _am_ aware that "Sora Hawkins Dance" is a horrible name, but that friend who gave me Riku's last name suggested it, and it was either that or my first born child. Anyways, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the song "Sadie Hawkins Dance," or (just in case) _Death Note_. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Riku was faced with a problem. Now, you see, Riku would normally be able to swat away any challenged because, yes, he was just _that_ smart. Unfortunately the problem plaguing our young Mr. Yagami was the dance looming just around the corner, the Annual Autumnal Solstice Dance. The AASD, or as Riku liked to call it, the Atrocious Annual Social Disaster. Now you'd think that a hot sexy thing like Riku would have no problems whatsoever with asking the guy of his dreams to accompany him on this lovely endeavor, but this was the one dance where it was customary for the _girls_ to ask the _guys_. Meaning he, being the male he is, couldn't ask one Sora Hawkins to be his date.

Ah yes, Sora Hawkins: twin brother of Roxas Hawkins who happened to be the boyfriend of Axel Sawyer who happened to be the best friend of Riku Yagami, our super-sexy, super-intelligent protagonist. Riku actually met this adorable, oblivious brunette on accident; a few months back Axel had dragged Riku to a concert and Roxas brought his twin, the main result being that Riku didn't pay much attention to the music, and instead stared at the hyper bundle of brunette energy all night, thus leading to his current, undeniable infatuation.

But (apart from being the current source of all Riku's teenage angst) Sora isn't the main point of this story yet, so let's set him aside for a moment and focus in on our little silver-haired bishie who was just waking up the lovely morning the day before the looming AASD to the soothing sounds of birds chirping and his favorite song humming over the radio.

"RIKU! RIKU WAKE UP!"

"KADAJ, GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

Or by the stressful sounds of his brother (who should have moved out and gone to college by now, mind you) leaping onto his bed.

"But, Little Brother, you have to go to school," the demented silverette hovering over _our_ silverette grinned. "And you wouldn't want to miss out on the chance of seeing your favorite little boy toy, now would you?" 

Fighting the blush that demanded its presence on his cheeks, Riku attempted to shove Kadaj off him and grumbled, "I have no idea what you're talking about, you insane excuse for a brother."

"Oh, don't you?" the elder smirked wickedly. He pulled a small, leather-bound journal from his pocket and began to read from it. "'Dear Diary-' Oops, I mean '_journal_' 'I saw Sora again today and let me tell you, he was fucking-' Such language, Brother '-adorable. It took all my will power not to pin him against a wall and-'"

"GOD DAMN IT, KADAJ! GIVE ME THAT BACK!"

Cackling with delight, Kadaj leapt off the bed, chunked the book at his brother, and bounded out the door. Riku snatched up the journal (coughDIARYcough), put it in it's respected place (A.K.A. Under the mattress, along with his _other_ Sora-centric paraphernalia), and quickly got dressed. Exactly six and a half minutes later, he checked his reflection in the mirror, and, with a careful hair-flick, trotted down the stairs to the kitchen where his mother was cooking breakfast, polka-dotted apron tied around her slim waist and her light brown hair tucked neatly behind her ears. She acknowledged his arrival with a smile and he noted that she was making Kadaj's favorite: chocolate chip pancakes.

"Riku, honey, please take that sweater off. It has to be the most revolting thing I've seen you wear since Great Auntie Junko made you wear that God-awful jumpsuit she knitted for you last Christmas."

"The orange one with pink and brown pom-poms that was three sizes too small?" Kadaj added helpfully, shoveling sugary pancakes into his mouth.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"I thought he looked quite dashing in it. It suited him well." Mother and son attempted to stay silent for a moment, but couldn't help but to burst out laughing of the youngest's misery.

"I hate you both," Riku scowled, snatching two pancakes off the stack and onto his plate.

"Thanks for making breakfast, Mother," Kadaj said with a malicious grin. "Mickey and Minnie were delicious." Riku shivered. For some strange reason, every time his mother made pancakes, they always came out distinctly mouse-shaped, and Kadaj always dubbed his breakfast Mickey and Minnie. Disney really did a number on that child when he was young, thus the reason none of the classic musicals made their merry way to the Yagami household. "And you really should change out of that sweater, Brother. It's atrocious."

"What's wrong with my sweater?" Riku demanded. It was just a black sweater for cripe's sake! It wasn't some offensive color, and it didn't have some obnoxious design on it, or anything!

"Nothing, nothing, deary," Mrs. Yagami soothed, though she didn't quite meet her youngest son's gaze. "Now finish up your breakfast, and get to school!" she chirped.

"I'm not hungry any more," Riku mumbled, self-consciously picking at his clothes. It didn't look _that_ bad, did it?

"Oh, that's good, because it's time for you to leave anyways!" Riku rolled his eyes with a groan, and shrugged his book bag on before shuffling out the door. "Ta-Ta, deary! Have fun at school!"

Riku hopped on the back of his motorcycle, grinning as it roared to life. God, he loved his motorcycle. He loved the way it almost - but not quite - obnoxiously proclaimed to the world that, yes, he was indeed a bad ass. He loved the way it easily picked up speed, and bypassed all the cars around him. He loved the way that it allowed him to weave in and out of traffic with ease. But most of all he loved the fact that he was the only one on campus who had enough balls to drive the roaring monster to school everyday.

Unfortunately, his borderline creepy obsession with his motorcycle wasn't enough to distract him from the thoughts his family planted in his head at breakfast. Surely he, Riku Yagami, A.K.A. Mr. Sex God, A.K.A. Mr. Sex on Legs, A.K.A. Mr. Walking Wet Dream, A.K.A. Mr. - Wait, where were we? Oh yeah. Surely he looked presentable. He was just wearing a pair of khaki pants, a green tee-shirt, and a simple black sweater because it was chilly. That was fairly normal, right? Oh God, what if he looked like some flamer? Not that he wasn't, but he didn't need to go _parading_ it. Dear Lord, he probably looked like those classically gay people who went to musicals, and wore make-up, and went shopping, and talked with that lisp, and-

"Dude, do you _want_ to kill me?" Riku blinked and saw that he had somehow managed to get to school and park, but in the process nearly ran over his best friend. "If it's for the whole Sharpie incident last Tuesday, I said I was sorry, and you already poured a slushie on my head in revenge, and I don't think it very fair for you-"

"Axel," Riku interrupted suddenly, causing his friend to blink in surprise. "Do you like my sweater?"

Axel stared curiously down at the silverette - whom he still had a couple inches on, thank you very much - but otherwise ignored this seemingly random question, having no clue about the blow to a certain angsty teenager's self-esteem it caused. "So, you really don't have a right to be running me over because taking revenge on someone twice is in bad taste, got it memorized? Especially since the Sharpie came off eventually, even if you had to go to school with 'I'm wearing a thong' written on your forehead in blue the next two days."

"I was distracted, OK? I wasn't trying to get late revenge, or any other stupid thing you might think up," Riku growled, rubbing his forehead, which still had flecks of blue ink on it if you cared to look closely enough. He did _not_ want to re-live that memory, and he'd be damned if he ever let Axel near Snapple Diet Trop-A-Rocka Tea, a stuffed wombat, a lighter, and a blue Sharpie ever again.

"Fair enough," Axel shrugged, running a hand through his hair. "So, has anyone asked you to the dance yet?"

"Duh," Riku snorted, walking towards the building. He didn't like to brag (much) but for him not to have been asked to a girl's choice dance by now was ridiculous.

"So you got a date?"

"No."

"I see… Actually, no, I don't have a clue. Why exactly don't you have a date?"

"… Because."

"Ah, _now _I see. Sora hasn't asked you, and you don't have the guts required to ask _him_."

"Ax, it's a _girl's_ choice," Riku defended himself, something suspiciously close to a pout adorning his features. "And I'm a _guy_."

"Oh, and Sora isn't? I'll be sure to tell him you think that next time I go to Roxie's house."

"Shut it," Riku snapped, stamping into his English class, and threw himself into the seat behind a pretty red headed girl.

Said red head turned in her chair, and gave Riku a curious look. "Something the matter, Riku?" she asked pleasantly.

"Just your brother. Nothing to worry too much about, Kairi," he muttered resting his chin on his folded arms as he observed the younger girl. Yes, despite the fact that he was three-hundred-and-fifty-six days older than Kairi, and easily old enough to be in the senior class; he was in the 11th grade because his mother isn't very good at math and thought that he'd be a year behind all of his classmates, despite the fact that he was older than several of the seniors he'd become acquainted with.

Kairi grinned at the mention of her elder brother, automatically knowing what Axel was bothering him about. "Aw, did wittle Wiku get teased about his wittle cwush?"

"Shut up, Kairi."

Thankfully, Riku was saved from the embarrassment that was sure to follow when the teacher walked into the room. "We're doing our oral presentations today," she drawled. "And please, don't bore me _quite_ as much as last year's class." Miss Hosford yawned and examined her nails. Riku's eyes widened, and he bit back a curse. Of _course_ he'd forget that he had a presentation today, and on a book he didn't even read. At least he'd be going last. "And we'll be going in reverse order." _Well, fuck me._ "Riku?"

Sighing in resignation, our brave hero stood, and made his way to the front of the class. "Well, as you know, _The Awakening _is about this lady named Edna who apparently thinks her life sucks, but I think she's just a whiny lady who wants too much." Miss Hosford blinked in shock at Riku's… _interesting_ introduction. "I mean, she's in a time period where women are _supposed _to be a wife and mother, and that's all they have to do! Now, don't get me wrong, I'm all about the women power - my Aunt Hotaru would flat-out slaughter me if I even insinuated otherwise - but I really don't think Edna has a right to be complaining. After all, she put herself in that situation. Léonce seemed like a nice enough guy, and I bet if she had just went and talked to him like a reasonable lady would then she could have avoided the whole situation with her secret lovers and finally killing herself!" Seeing the class's less than interested looks, Riku grinned to himself. _Well, she __**did**__ say to make it interesting._ "But there is one woman who I find far superior to all of Edna's whiney-ness and cheating. This woman has taken my curved ways and made them straight (well, at least bi). Every time I see her slightly wrinkled face I think to myself 'Wow, I didn't know angels flew this low.' I like to carry my library card around in my pocket just so I can check her out." Suddenly he spun around to Miss Hosford, and fell to his knee, ring in hand. "Elizabeth Hosford, I know that many people would frown upon us, but I'm willing to put that aside for you. So, what do you say, Teacher Lady? You may fall from the sky, you may fall from a tree, but the best way to fall... is in love with me." Riku gave her his most charming beam, and was delighted to see a slight blush and amused grin fighting to be on her usually blank face.*

"Riku, go back to your seat. You obviously haven't read any part of the book, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't waste my class time."

"Well, can we talk about this after school?" He winked. "I'll stay after for detention with you any day."

"If you make one more comment that could even be considered inappropriate, I will not hesitate to send you to the principal's office."

"Oh, good. Maybe I can confess my love to him, too."

"Mr. Yagami!"

Hanging his head dejectedly, the crestfallen lover slowly made his way to his chair amidst roaring laughter, a victorious smile hidden in the corners of his mouth. When he reached his seat, Kairi gave him a grin and a thumbs up amidst the tears of laughter rolling down her cheeks.

Thankfully for Miss Hosford, the remainder of the class went along rather smoothly, save for a random declaration of love to the class fish, Maybeline. When class finally let out, Kairi slugged Riku (who had to hide his wince. That girl could _punch_, damn it!) and asked, "Where'd you get that ring anyways? Everyone's dying to know."

"It was just my class ring," Riku grinned, flashing the red-stoned ring. "I was slipping it off when I was coming up with those pick-up lines."

"Well, you've definitely made _another_ name for yourself, you attention hog."

"What can I say? I love the lime light."

"Heh. Maybe you'll finally get a tan," Kairi laughed, pinching Riku's pale skin.

Riku chuckled, and rubbed his arm, then his gaze snapped to Kairi as if he had just remembered something world-changing (which, to him, it was). "Hey, Kairi, do _you_ like my sweater?"

Kairi blinked in shock, but inspected the article of clothing. "Not particularly, it looks weird on you. See you at lunch!" she chirped, heading into her Spanish class with a cheerful wave.

Fighting the nearly undeniable urge to shoot himself in the face, Riku hunched his shoulders and shuffled into his computer applications class, the only one he shared with anyone associated with the object of his desires (though he was sure he and Kairi would get along splendidly), Roxas.

"RIKU! Hey, Reeks! Over here!"

And, unfortunately, Axel.

"He sits with us every day, stupid," the blonde snapped, quite literally smacking some sense into his older boyfriend. He turned to Riku with an apologetic roll of the eyes. "He had Snapple," he said as way of explanation.

The silverette shuddered. "It wasn't Trop-A-Rocka, was it?"

"No, I think we all learned from that experience."

"Not me!"

"All of us except Axel."

Shrugging off his book bag, he sat down in his seat. "So what's Coach De Lange got us doing today?"

"Coach D's not here today, and he didn't leave a sub, weirdly enough." Axel shrugged. "I saw him this morning, but he's run off."

"Probably with the track team."

"I s'pose. Never really know with that guy."

There was a moment's pause where the three friends just quietly sat together before Roxas turned to Riku with aggression flashing in his blue eyes. "Judging by the lack of skipping and dorky looks of joyful constipation on your part, I assume you haven't asked Sora to the dance."

_Oh, shit._ "No, I haven't."

"Why the hell not? I've told you a thousand times that he'd say yes."

Riku wanted to snap a "How do you know?" but he was already on thin ice with the over protective blonde when it came to his brother. The only reason Riku hadn't been throttled when Roxas even got wind that Riku might like his little brother that way was because his best friend Namine - who'd met both Sora and Riku on separate occasions - claimed that they "completed each other's auras" or some bullshit like that. So, yeah, questioning how well Roxas knew Sora was _way_ out of the question. "Well, it's not like I can ask him _this_ time. I'll ask him next week or something."

Blonde eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why can't you ask him?"

Riku opened his mouth to explain, but saw Axel furiously shaking his head and changed his mind. "I don't really want to go. Besides, it'd be rude to ask him the day before."

"Which roughly translates into 'I'm too much of a cowardly dick head to ask him."

"Well, I wouldn't have worded it like _that_…"

"I swear to God, Riku. One day you're going to wake up cold and alone in a box in Cuba without your di-"

"Computers, people!" a strangely accented voice called out as a lost-looking man with combed back salt and pepper hair walked in the room. "Continue with the lab I gave you yesterday."

A girl with dark red hair sitting in the front row stuck her hand in the air almost nervously, despite the fact she did this everyday. "Um, Coach De Lange?"

"Yes, Miss Johnson?"

"You didn't give us a lab yesterday. You weren't here."

"I wasn't?" the teacher asked, scratching his head in confusion. At the head shake, he shrugged and motioned towards the file cabinet flippantly. "Well, there in there somewhere. Lesson 6.4. Could you hand them out Miss Johnson?"

Nodding her head eagerly, she hopped up from her seat, rifled through the cabinet noiselessly, and began handing out papers with a smile. "So, who teaches this class, Melanie, him or you?" Riku smirked, taking his packet from the grinning girl.

"I just handle the paperwork," she shrugged. "Coach De Lange does all of the work."

"Do you grade the tests, too?"

She shot him a conspiratorial smirk over her shoulder as she walked along. "Only on my off periods."

Riku chuckled. This was why he liked Melanie. Despite the fact that she was el presedente of his fan club (yeah, he didn't believe it when Axel told him, either), she just treated him like a normal person. Yeah, she flirted with him, but she jokingly flirted with _everyone_ (she made it quite clear she was _joking. _Besides, she already had a girlfriend) and everyone flirts with Riku whether they mean to or not. Thinking about his fan club got him thinking about how attractive he must be - not that he's conceited or anything - and thinking about _that_ got him thinking about that morning at breakfast. "Hey, Roxas," he whispered, leaning over to the blonde. "Do you like my sweater?"

Unfortunately, it seemed that the eldest Hawkins twin was still sore about Riku's previous comments. "Cuba," he hissed dangerously. "Don't forget it, bitch."

Riku quickly took the hint, and ducked his head to work on his lab for the remainder of class. At the end of class he quickly hopped up from his seat, and was out the door on the way to lunch before the bell finished ringing. Fearing for his life and his family jewels, he didn't watch where he was going until he ran right into a girl who was putting her books into her locker. "Oof. Sorry, Melanie."

"No problem," she shrugged, righting her bag. "Where you off to?"

"Third."

"Duh," she scoffed, green eyes rolling skywards. "I mean _where_ are you going?"

"Oh, math."

"Gross. Same here."

Riku nodded, and they fell into an awkward silence until Riku looked at Melanie with his head cocked to the side. "Hey, I know this is going to be a weird question, but I'm going to ask it anyways."

"Have at it."

"Do you like my sweater?"

Melanie immediately stiffened, and shot Riku a glance before looking away. "Um, It's, uh, nice," she mumbled, looking anywhere but the boy beside her. "Oh, hey, look. It's my class!" Her eyes darted quickly to Riku and away again before ducking into the classroom.

Riku screamed in annoyance as he stomped into Mr. Mc Gufflan's room, much to the elderly man's displeasure. "Rudolph, get down!" he roared, ducking under the desk. "We're not letting any of those Commies take us alive!"

Riku sighed as several of the kids in the back cawed with laughter. "There's no war, Mr. Mc Gufflan."

Suspicious, filmy blue eyes set in a red, pudgy face peeked out over the top of the desk. "Are you sure, Rudy?"

"Yes, Mr. Mc Gufflan, I'm sure. And my name's Riku. Riku Yagami."

"That's what I said Raymond," he growled. "Now go sit down so we can get to work on whatever the hell it is we're doing!"

Rolling his eyes, our silver haired hero slumped into his seat. Mr. Mc Gufflan needed a Melanie, he decided. He was sure that if that level-headed red head could handle Coach De Lange's forgetfulness and ADHD, then she could easily handle Mr. Mc Gufflan's random flashes into the Vietnam War. Yeah, she could totally do that. Maybe she should be a teacher. Yeah… He'd tell her that next time he saw her.

"And that's how you figure the cosign of a wavelength!" the chubby soldier-turned-teacher at the front of the room announced. Seeing his chance, Riku stuffed his fist in the air. "What is it, Ralph?"

"Permission to leave the premises, sir!"

"Permission granted!"

Scrawling out a pass, the silverette slumped out the door, on his way to somewhere that didn't include crazy ex-soldiers and broken calculators. As he was gallivanting through the halls, he happened to pass by the girls' bathroom where he heard several voices of his fellow skippers floating out.

"-was thinking about asking Sora."

He froze.

"Who? You mean Sora Hawkins, that guy on color guard?"

"Yeah! That's him!"

Riku recognized the voice of the first girl. It was the super-smart brunette girl with wide brown eyes in his biology class that he always copied off of named Jamie. Ears burning with this news, he slowly came to the conclusion that Jamie and Sora would look _good_ together. Oh God, she was going to ask him, and he was going to say yes (he was too nice to say otherwise), then after a fun night of dancing and laughing, Sora would realize that he and Jamie had more in common than he thought, and he'd ask her on more dates, and then they'd start dating, and then they'd start going steady, then after graduation (Jamie would of course be valedictorian) they'd be nervous about going to different colleges, but they'd make the whole long-distance thing work, and then when they got back together after college, they'd go right back into dating, and after two years, Sora would ask her to marry him under an oak tree after a nice candle light dinner, and then they'd plan the wedding, and Roxas would be Sora's best man and would invite Riku to the wedding because he needed to get out because he hadn't left his house except to go to school since the AASD of his junior year, and he'd be forced to watch the love of his life get married off to some girl and they'd have forty-six children with-

He was so caught up in this horrifying fantasy, he almost missed the next part. "-heard he was planning on asking someone."

"He is. He told me when I asked him that he was going to ask-" Jamie chose at this point to dry her hands with the air dryer and Riku cursed his luck.

"No way!"

"Yeah way!"

"I knew he was gay!"

_Gay?_ Riku perked up and pressed his ear to the door, wide grin curling across his face. They were still talking about Sora, right? Suddenly, the door opened, sending Riku tumbling into the tiled room choked with the scent of too many perfumes. He looked up to see a brunette who he recognized as Jamie, and a blonde she was always with blinking down at him. "How much did you hear?" Jamie asked.

"Too much and not nearly enough," Riku beamed back before hopping to his feet and heading down the hall to the sound of the two girls' amused giggles. _Sora's __**gay**__! _he cheered silently. With this elating thought reverberating through his head the silver haired protagonist let out in a series of turns and jumps - all while air-guitar-ing to Queen - until he rocked right on into the teacher on hallway patrol. "Sorry, Monsieur Edmonds," he said, grinning apologetically at his French teacher.

"Oh, hey there, Riku. Pass?" After he flashed his hand-written pass, Monsieur Edmonds nodded. "So, why were you so happy?"

"I might just have a date to the dance," Riku smirked, quite willing to disclose this information with anyone who'd hear it. "And it's almost lunch."

"Ah. Those are good reasons. Now get to class."

The silverette nodded easily, and practically skipped back to his math class. Not that he's ever tell anyone that, it most definitely wasn't manly, and this silver-haired god oozed testosterone and manliness. Well, he liked to think so. "Where have you been, Rupert?" Mr. Mc Gufflan demanded as soon as he set foot in his room. "And wipe that stupid look off your face, private!"

"On a mission, sir," Riku responded, saluting the elderly man with the best serious look he could manage at the time.

"Were you successful?"

"Very much so."

"Good. Now do numbers 16 through 32 on page 193."

"Yes, sir."

However, as soon as Riku sat down, the bell rang, setting a couple hundred high-schoolers free to go to lunch. Riku was one among them that ventured into the cafeteria, scanning for a good place to sit. He grinned when he saw Kairi chatting avidly with the head cheerleader, a pretty brown haired girl named Olette Jackson. He started to make his way towards them until his path was blocked by a wall of jerseyed chest. Riku craned his neck (which is saying more than a little bit because our favorite silverette was rather tall. And sexy, but that's not the point.) to look into the snarling, heavily stubbled face of Richard White, captain and quarterback of the football team. "Were you lookin' at my girl?" he growled.

Riku leaned to the side. He only saw Kairi and Ole- Oh. "Wait, _you're_ dating Olette?" Riku asked, putting a air of false surprise. "I had no _idea_ that was you. I mean, she's always talking about her boyfriend and how perfect and amazing he is, so I guess I should have guessed, but I never would have imagined that she would be able to get someone as…" He looked the taller boy up and down, looking for a good word. "Large as you." _Good job, Riku. He's already pissed at you, let's call him fat now._

Apparently Richard shared this opinion, because with a jerk of his head four equally large football players were at his side. "You wanna say that again?"

Riku felt fear course through his veins. Now as you and I both know, in addition to being super smart and super sexy, Riku was super strong, and would have been able to handle anybody wo dared to challenge him. As long as there weren't _five_ of them. "C'mon you guys, can't we just talk this over? I mean, I'm _gay_. There's no way I was looking at your girlfriend. Now, if any of you happen to have a boyfriend I'd watch out for him, but-"

"Do you want a beating?" Richard scowled, cracking his knuckles ominously.

Eyes darting back and forth, Riku turned on his best smile and put his hands up in a surrender gesture. "That's one thing I _won't_ be needing." However, the five football players advanced on him, sending our hero running down the hall in fear with an extremely masculine squeak.

He could feel his heart pounding in his ears in time with the quick slap of his sneakers on tile floor as he bravely raced down the hall, praying to any god who'd listen that he'd get out of there alive and preferably unharmed. Apparently the gods who'd been using that morning to poke and prod at him for their own amusement decided that they'd pay attention to his desperate pleas because as soon as his prayer was done, he was forcibly yanked into a room, causing him to fall onto his savior. Riku shook the adrenalin from his system, looked down at the person who'd saved his life (whom he was straddling at the moment to keep from crushing them), and was mildly surprised to see an adorably chubby, tan face and bright blue eyes blinking up at him curiously. Scratch that; the gods were a bunch of assholes who liked to see him suffer. "Uh… Hey, Sora."

"Hi, Riku," the brunette said. "Um, do you think you might be getting off me any time soon?"

Aqua eyes shooting open in realization, our hero leapt to his feet and offered his damsel a hand, trying and failing to keep a light blush off his face. "Sorry 'bout that."

Fortunately, Sora just laughed and accepted Riku's help. "Why were you running through the halls anyways?"

Riku frantically fished for a plausible excuse as to why he was running through the halls like a mad man that _wouldn't_ make him look like a cowardly loser. "Running is, uh… Good exercise?"

Sora gave him an askance look, and at that moment the football players decided to come thundering by. "Find him!" Richard barked outside the door.

"They're my fitness group."

Sora just rolled his blue eyes skyward, an amused smile on his face. "You're smooth," he grinned, vainly trying to hide his giggles behind a hand.

"I try." Riku didn't much care that he was getting laughed at; Sora was free to laugh at him any day he wanted. Besides, it was more like he was laughing _with_ him, right? Right.

When Sora's laughter died out a semi-comfortable silence fell over them. It was an OK silence, because neither of them really felt the need to speak, but there was something hanging heavily in the air like some kind of giant boulder suspended by a fraying rope right above their heads, and Riku would have broken the silence with a (hopefully) funny comment, but Sora beat him to it. "I heard about what happened in English today."

"Oh, did you?"

"No, I just said that because I like how the words sound together."

"Right. Stupid question." 

"Yeah." They once again fell into silence, this time tinged with Riku's embarrassed coughs. "You must be pretty good with talking if you could pull pickup lines on Miss Hosford and not get in any trouble."

The elder chuckled and gave him a small smile. "I s'pose."

"So…" Sora said, drawing the once one-syllable word into a ten-second drawl.

"So?"

"Would you- uh. Well, would you happen to be going to the dance tomorrow?"

Riku shrugged, trying to keep the fact that his heart was racing at far higher than normal tempo hidden. "I have a ticket, but I'm debating not going."

"Why?"

"No date."

"I see."

For what will hopefully be the last time in this story, they were silent. Then they spoke as one.

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

"Do you like my sweater?"

Sora blinked, not expecting that question at all. Hadn't their awkward almost-flirting given Riku the hint that Sora wanted to ask him to the dance? "What?"

"Do you like my sweater?" Riku said slowly, making sure the brunette understood. Aqua eyes bored into a still confused tan face as if it held the very answer to life.

Blue eyes raked over the sweater-clad form, and the owner nodded in approval. "Yeah, it looks good no you. But you still haven't answered my question. Will you go with me to the dance?"

Riku's face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning, and he brought the shocked brunette into a sudden hug. "I thought you'd never ask," he beamed, burring his face in chocolate spikes.

Much to Riku's pleasure, he and Sora _did_ start dating after the AASD. They _did_ start going steady after a while. They _did_ graduate together (Funny enough, Jamie really did wind up being valedictorian.) and were nervous about going to different colleges. But they _did_ make the whole long-distance relationship work, and when they met up after college they _did_ start dating again. And after two years, four months and seventeen days, Riku _did_ propose to Sora under an oak tree after a romantic candle-light dinner. They _did _plan their wedding, and at that wedding, Roxas was in fact Sora's best man.

Though, they never did get around to those forty-six children…

… … … ***(Flails)* That thing was 5503 words (making it my longest without author notes, including multi-chapter fics) _without_ that freakishly long author's note. And instead of taking _months_ to complete like most of my short little one shots, it only took 11 days. Oh my freaking David Bowie. On a different note, all the teachers mentioned are based on teachers that either I or my friend have had. Mr. Mc Gufflan had a name change for privacy reasons, and Coach De Lange (Pronounced 'Deh Long-eh' As in "De Lange you know me the more you get it." He actually said that on the first day of school.) is my favorite, but don't tell my other teachers. Also, I have a shameless self-insert in here (and in every story that has a miniscule OC) so see if you can find her.**

**As always, thanks for reading, and reviews are appreciated. Have a lovely rest of the day!**

**Muchly yours,**

**Random Romanticist 999**

**P.S. To those of you who noticed that there's no such thing as an Autumnal Solstice, I love you and you get to be an OC in my next story X3**

**P.P.S. I'm considering doing a SoRiku "song-fic" like this one to Sunburn by Owl City, but I'm not sure. If you're willing to help, follow the instructions that apply.**

**If you've heard the song, and like the idea of me doing that, PM me! **

**If you've heard the song, and _don't _like the idea of me doing that, PM me! **

**If you haven't heard the song before, listen to it here http:/ www. juzp. net/ lHua8LUWYn2i- (without spaces, silly) and if you like the idea of me doing that, PM me! **

**If you haven't heard the song, listen to it here http:/ www. juzp. net/ lHua8LUWYn2i- (without spaces silly) and if you _don't_ like the idea of me doing that, PM me!**

**P.P.P.S I might be doing a contest soon. PM me if you have any thoughts on that. I.E.: "That sounds like fun! You should do this for your topic," or "That's stupid. No one would want to do your stupid contest, stupid," or "I don't really have an opinion on the contest, but I _really_ like tacos." **


End file.
